Pretending
by Haramiya
Summary: ItaNaru// Naruto takes a walk in the forest surrounding Konoha.There he unexpectedly meets Itachi. What does the older Uchiha want? One-Shot,AU, Romance. Please be kind and comment!


Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me…unfortunately. Same goes for Itachi. cries

Author's note: I really love Naruto fanfictions but it's hard to find any (good) ItaNaru fics. That's why I wanted to try and write a short one-shot about my favorite pairing. Please be kind. This is my first story and English isn't even my first language. **Enjoy!**

Summary: Naruto trains outside the walls of Konoha in order to get stronger. There he meets Itachi who wants to kidnap Naruto because of the Kyuubi inside him, once again.

_Pairing: Itachi x Naruto In this fic I decided to make Naruto 15 years old and Itachi is 21._

_Complete: Yes_

_Rating: PG-13_

**Pretending**

"I have to get out of here", grumbled Naruto while he made his way to the small forest outside of Konoha. Lately he felt as if he had no air to breathe, just as if he were slowly suffocating.

Over the last months he had decided to shed the mask of the stupid, loudmouthed and incompetent ninja and slowly started to show his true colors. Nowadays people saw Naruto wearing baggy black pants and tight shirts in darker colors, instead of the hideous orange overall they got used to see. Combined with his tousled blonde hair and deep blue eyes, Naruto cut a striking figure and he knew it. The only thing still bothering him was his height and figure. Even though he wasn't scrawny, he looked very slender and also slightly feminine courtesy of the Kyuubi still residing within him.

That was another change in his life; 6 months ago he finally decided to merge with the Kyuubi in order to get more control over his second chakra. Therefore he didn't only change his outer appearance but also his fighting abilities improved. Add to that, that the young shinobi didn't hide his intelligence anymore and you had a sexy, eligible young man that men and women alike leered after. Our hero couldn't be bothered by that. The only reaction he had to the villagers' sudden change of opinion was disgust and annoyance.

While he was stomping through the forest, Naruto noticed a small presence watching him. Not long ago he would have pretended not to notice it but since there was no need to keep up pretenses, he stopped in a small clearing and tried to locate the chakra of his follower.

"Come out if you have something to say to me", he spoke calmly and waited patiently until a person appeared behind a try.

"Itachi?"

Of all the people Naruto might have expected to see, Itachi was probably the last of them. The elder Uchiha had lost his status as a missing nin after Tsunade found a scroll that explained the whole situation. And even though 

people still reacted nervous when seeing the (in-)famous ex-member of the Akatsuki, Itachi was allowed to go in and out of Konoha just as he liked.

One of his main reasons for frequenting the village was his younger brother Sasuke who still couldn't get over his hate towards his older brother. Of course, Uchiha Itachi would never admit it but he liked annoying his brother. And although either brother would rather die than confess, they were growing closer to each other again.

"Naruto", came the simple answer.

Naruto was a bit confused.

"Is there anything you want from me?"

He looked at Itachi and noticed how much the older man had changed since leaving the Akatsuki. Itachi still wore black clothes but he mixed them with other colors. Today he wore a dark red shirt together with black pants. His long blue-black hair was fluttering in the wind since he wore it open; his eyes - though unchanged in color – looked more peaceful and calm.

Still Naruto had the feeling as if there was something Itachi wanted to tell him. So he waited again, knowing Itachi would have to say something soon.

Itachi himself was at a loss how to explain what he wanted. He had always felt something special for the holder of the Kyuubi, something he just started to understand several months ago when he was released from his mission at the Akatsuki but even though he finally recognized his feelings, he didn't know how to declare them to Naruto.

Thus, Itachi being Itachi, he decided that it would be better to _show _Naruto how he felt.

Before said victim could understand the situation, he was already presses against the next tree and Itachi's mouth descended on him. At first he struggled against his aggressor but after a while he simply started to feel and decided that it was an indescribable sensation. Itachi's lips were soft and hot and spicy and Naruto couldn't stop himself anymore he started kissing back. At first it was awkward and unsure but soon he got the hang of it and fervently kissed back, trying to get as much of this feeling as possible.

After several minutes – or hours – (Naruto couldn't possible tell anymore), they broke apart, gasping desperately for air.

"Why?", whispered the younger one, still caught up in the whirlwind of emotions.

"We are similar to each other", answered Itachi, "we both had to pretend to be someone we are not because circumstances prevented us from showing who we really are. I feel as if you are the only one who really understands me, just as I truly understand you."

Naruto smiled and leaned his head against Itachi's. Suddenly he was able to breathe freely.

"Thank you", was his simple answer.

Hand in hand the young pair wandered back to the village. Their unwitting search had come to an end.

The End

Author's note: What do you think? I know it isn't really award-winning material but for my first time, I believe it's acceptable. **Please comment!**


End file.
